eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
| | , | , }} Hunters are the humans that run and participate in the Hunter Organization. Their plan is to capture and exterminate any non-human species in the world, and bring Humans back to the top. They are one of the few mortal humans that know of the other species, and even fewer that act on that information. They operate on an organizational level of 3, and it is reflected throughout the organization. =The Hunter Organization= Divisions Lesser Immortal Task Force (LITF) The Lesser Immortal Task Force is one of the three main branches of the organization. They are tasked with dealing with Lesser Immortals. Their main base of operation is located in San Diego, California, but has minor bases throughout the world as part of the overall network. The LITF is often the forefront of the organization and is the most active worldwide of the three. They are currently at war with the Castellum dei Ayztraele and the Vampires. They are currently at war with Wolf Plaza and the Werewolves. LITF Bases *San Diego, California; United States of America. Psychic Operations (Psy-Ops) The Psy-Ops is another of the three main branches of the organization. They deal exclusively with Psy-Humans. Their main base of operation is located in New York City, New York. As with any other branch, they also have several other minor bases in other countries. The Psychic Operations is most active in Europe and the East Coast. They are currently in conflict with Wizard Island and the Psy-Humans. Psy-Ops Bases *New York City, New York; United States of America. *Fresno, California; United States of America. Humanoid Alliance Response Team (HART) The is the last of the three major branches of the Hunter Organization. They focus operations on Special. Their main base is located in Houston, Texas, with several other bases located worldwide. Out of the three, they are most active in the continental United States and North America. HART Bases *Houston, Texas; United States of America. Ranks The Hunter Organization ranks members by skill and quality, as well as accomplishments and endeavors. The three ranks are as followed. Class 1 Class 1's are the primary members of the workforce. Any new initiates that join are given the Class 1 designation. Class 1's work in a team of three with another Class 1 and a Class 2 Leader. They are given the least important tasks, and they often face easy enemies or situations compared to the others. Class 2 Class 2's are the backbone of the organization, as they are the most skilled, yet populace of the three class groups. Hunters are usually awarded this designation after several important missions as part of the team, as well as mandatory organizatinal status. Class 2's work in a team of either two subordinate Class 1's, or with another Class 2 and a leader Class 3. Class 2's make up the majority of any strike-force against an important target. Class 3 Class 3's are the highest ranking Hunter rank in the organization. These are the most skilled of the group, and are only awarded this rank after completing several high value missions and instructor time. However, some are awarded the position if an outstanding act of bravery is completed on their part. The Class 3's are the instructors of new recruits and teach them the basics before acting on a team. They also operate as a leader of a team of two Class 2's, or work as a group with other Class 3's. However, Class 3's are also the only class that completes solo missions for the organization, and are comprised up of only the most trusted individuals. Category:Human Category:Organization Category:Hunter Category:Informational